User blog:Dark and Light soul (and idiot...)/End of Five nights at tubbyland...
It was a normal day ... those who were working in tubbyland ... never came back ... but ... one girl 11 years decided that there would go to work ... but it was a mistake ... one night Tinky Winky survived ...heardilled her in four hours and there she lay on the floor dead ... Noo Noo went to clean up the blood that flowed from the body of a dead girl ... and ended up in his body ... but after 5 years. .. Noo Noo:* Wanders around the house but then stops and starts to twitch, his body begins to crack * ???:* Grabs for a hole in Noo Noo body and spreads it to pieces on the wall just to see how it comes out Noo Noo gets corpse Noo Noo is destroyed into pieces * ........ * goes into one room, where he takes the ax and waiting in the shadows for someone to come * Tinky Winky: Noo Noo !! * See Noo Noo the land but completely torn him to pieces * ...... oh my god ... ???: hehehe ... Who will be next? ... * Attacked him with an ax and massacres him to pieces, and then he slams the ax head * Dipsy:!!!! * Wakes up and goes to look what was the wound * ???: * Just what he is sane so frightened she did a flee into another room * Dipsy: whats happening?.. !!!! *begins to fearn* ???: .....* Middle of the room throws an ax into the corner, grabbing his head and sits down to light the wall and remembers the times when there was a little girl * ......... * suddenly gets angry and takes an ax and that behind attack Dipsy to the room where killed Tinky Winky * Laa Laa:!!!! * Wakes up and quickly runs into the room where he heard cries * ???: * Just what they ran Laa Laa and threw her against the wall and she did the same thing as the guys * after that when the corpse had been killed Noo Noo, Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Laa Laa and was so terrified of what she did ... but then started laughing because I started to be a psychopath and a maniac laughter heard Po... Po:......* Slowly goes into the room where he heard laughter * !!!!!! Oh my god!!! * But just as she saw her friends lying dead on the ground so that the shadow showed what they died 5 years ago * ???:* With an evil grin on her looks, holding a hatchet from the oil and she is from oil ... * it's over !!! * Ax she cut off her head, * Then there was never haunted ... besides those who died there and lived in a room where the robots killed.... and today it is called ..... NIGHTMARE VANESSA !!!! THE END Category:Blog posts